This invention relates to a pair of goggles for use by jockeys, harness drivers and alike to protect their eyes from foreign objects when they are riding in a race. Their eyes must be protected from general contamination which includes dust, dirt, mud and stones that are inherently present on race tracks. The race driver must be able to at all times have a clear range of vision unobstructed by debris that is deposited on the lenses of their goggles particularly when a race track is wet or muddy. In the past the user would have typically 6 pairs of goggles on his head at one time, each pair nested into the others such that when the outer most pair was contaminated the user would, with one hand, peel off that pair leaving the remaining 5 pairs in place. Similarly when the next pair of goggles were dirty it too would be removed leaving the remaining goggles. This procedure was repeated until there all the goggles were used.
Such procedure is very awkward as the user had to have six separate pair of goggles. Often times when the user attempted to remove only the contaminated goggles two or more goggles would be stuck together. Since the user could only use one hand to effect the goggle change the other hand always having to be on the reins of the horse, full utilization of the multigoggle arrangement was lost.
The instant invention eliminates the need for 6 separate goggles the total cost of which is rather expensive.
The instant invention permits simple and easy operation by the touch of a finger and can easily be used irrespective whether or not the operator is wearing gloves. The operator simply in a split second slides down the dirty lense exposing the remaining unobstructed lense.